Broken Then Mended Hearts
by ZeratheNightDancer
Summary: (SoKa(RiSe) It's been two years scince Sora saved King Mickey and Riku, and sealed the door to the light. And now Kairi, Selphie, Sora, and Riku have been sent to boarding school together. It takes one night to change everything.
1. A Boarding School Halloween Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any kingdom hearts characters. (goes and cries in a little corner)

* * *

**A Boarding School Halloween(part 1)**

10:00 AM-Selphie and Kairi are desperately trying to throw something together to be a costume with only an idea in mind and their room a mess. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Kairi cried. "We really should have done this a week ago!"

"Then why are you telling me now," Selphie mumbled. "Well at least I have an idea and got some stuff for it," she shouted suddenly.

"Hey why are you shouting at me? I've got an idea and stuff too you know," Kairi yelled back. Selphie has been a little moody these past few days, Kairi thought. After that Selphie went back to throwing stuff out of her closet and trunk without saying another word. There was silence for two whole hours. Even though they said a little every so often, which wasn't much. It was the quietest their room had been this whole month.

Finally after those two hours were up, which was almost like it had been timed exactly, they spoke up. They both said, "I'm sorry" at the exact same time. Neither of them could stand the silence any longer. They also found their costumes at the same time too.

Then Kairi said excitedly, "Hey Selphie!"

"What?" That was Selphie speaking. Then Kairi opened her mouth to say it, but Selphie shushed her. "Wait, wait I know this one! You figured out what you're wearing as a costume!" Kairi opened her mouth to ask her a question, but was shushed again. "How I know you ask? Well... I found what I'm going to wear too!" Then Kairi opened her mouth again to speak, but was shushed once again by Selphie. "No I will not let speak because I am going to show you my out fit first." Kairi gave Selphie an evil glare, then relaxed as her friend stuck out her tongue then told and showed Kairi her outfit.

"Okay. This year I'm going to be a Pop Diva. I'm going to wear a purple belly shirt, my favorite purple miniskirt, black gloves that come up to my elbows with the fingers cut off, and my black boots that come up to my knees. Well I can't do much with my hair because it's short. So I'm just going to put it in two pigtails. Before you ask, yes my hair is long enough to do that. How I know is because I've tried it before. And don't laugh." Selphie said that because she saw Kairi trying to suppress her giggles. Probably because she was thinking of what Selphie might look like in pigtails.

"So," Kairi asked with a final giggle. "Do you what to hear my outfit? Of Course you do! Any way, I'm going to be wearing a blue tube top, blue low-rise jeans that flare out around my ankles, I'm also wearing gloves with the fingers cut off but they only go up to my wrists and they're blue too, and finally I'm going to wear my favorite blue clogs. Don't laugh because it's all blue, and they are different shades you know. And anyway, blue is my favorite color. I'm going to have make up that's silver, which is different okay? Well actually it's just the sparkles that are on my face. And I have silvery wings with swirls of blue in it. I'm being a fairy all right. Oh yeah, since no one but you has seen me with my hair down, it's going to be down and curly. So could you help me with my hair tonight?"

Selphie wasn't laughing anymore, but she was still smiling. With her, when it came down to hair, she was as serious as she could be. She was the same way about makeup. "Sure why not, but you have to let me put your sparkles on my face too. We'll get all the boys in school to notice us!" By now she was really excited. Then she was panicking. "Holy shit! We almost forgot about lunch!"

12:14 PM-"Hi guys," Kairi said with a prick of eagerness in her voice. "Sorry we didn't come earlier. We had to figure out our costumes for tonight!"

"Hey," said Riku, "don't you think we're a little to old for this? I mean, we're 16 years old, don't you think we've out grown this by now?"

Then Sora said in his playful little voice, "Nonsense! No one is ever too old for something, it's just if you still happen to want to do it. That's all." Then he gave them all one of his childish goofy grins. Kairi and Selphie both giggled and Riku just frowned.

Then Selphie spoke up. "Hey, did you guys hear you got to be the announcer?"

"No! Who, who, who!" Kairi, Riku, and Sora were all talking at once and Selphie felt overwhelmed. But she finally managed to say something.

"Silence!" she bellowed over her friends. Cool I sound like a queen, she thought while her friends silenced. Then she took a deep breath and spoke. "The person who made it was...ME!" Then all of her friends got excited. And she was really happy when she heard Sora praising her, she was the happiest she'd been all month.

"Okay, Kairi has to go back to our room with me so she can help me with me lines and speeches." So they all said good-bye for then.


	2. A Boarding School Halloween Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from kingdom hearts

**authors notes**

YAY! I made another chapter! But that could be a bad thing. Who am I kiddin', it's not a bad thing. Well, I have nothing more to say, soooo, enjoy!

* * *

**A Boarding School Halloween(part 2)**

6:08 PM-"Finally," Selphie said in exhaustion, "we're done! Thank you so much Kairi! This would have taken me much longer if you didn't help me!"

"Your welcome," Kairi said. "Now, lets get our beautiful costumes on and lets go! And remember you have to help me with my hair so I can put my sparkles on your face!"

7:24 PM-Kairi and Selphie see that Sora and Riku have spotted them, and both of the boys whistle at the girl's costumes.

"You know, we heard you whistle," said Kairi sounding a little flirtatious. Riku and Sora blushed at that comment obviously noticing the flirty sound in her voice. Selphie heard it to and got a little jealous.

They never blushed when I sounded like that, Selphie thought. "I almost forgot! I've got to go guys. With being announcer and all." So Selphie said good-bye to everyone and left.

When Selphie was gone, Sora said, "Hey, let's go and play some games!" So Riku, Sora, and Kairi go over to the games to see if any of them could win anything.

9:02-Sora just won a game and Riku said it was an unfair win. Kairi thought their fight was so silly that she had to get away before she burst out laughing. She was already giggling quietly. "Okay you guys," she said with another giggle, "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Hey could you get me a root beer, and," Sora shouted as Kairi walked away, but then lowered his voice. "Do you want one too?" Riku slowly nodded his head. So Sora raised his voice again so Kairi could hear. "And could you get a Root Beer for Riku too?" She shouted back 'sure'. Then she turned and disappeared into the crowd. God she's beautiful, Sora thought as he watched Kairi walk away, I just wish I could come right out and tell her that I love her, ...but what if she doesn't feel the same way.

Then he remembered the fight he and Riku were having, and went back to doing that.

Kairi was running towards the food court and saying 'Sure' over her shoulder. She was so busy doing that that she forgot to look where she was going. And then, it happened really suddenly, she bumped into the cameraman. She tried to stop herself, but she was too late. He wasn't doing anything real important, but she had also somehow managed to knock down the camera somewhere in the process. It was a huge mistake that she had not meant to do. Kairi turned around to see if Sora or Riku could see what she'd done. They hadn't, they were behind a hill.

Then she saw what the damage was. It's not much, she thought gratefully. But still she had to say an apology. So she said in a very apologetic way, "I am so sorry!"

And he returned her apology, with a few frustrated mumbles about kids not looking where they're going. Kairi ran off again, and as she did she heard the man scowling too. Kairi found the drinks in the food court. She ordered two Root Beers and a small glass of water. She didn't feel like having much else.

She drank her water there, then went over to the boys and gave them their drinks. After that, she told them she was going to say hi to Selphie because this was her break time, and because Sora and Riku were still having their fight.

She had to walk by the cameraman again. Okay I've got to be careful this time, she thought. Then all of a sudden, she slipped on who knows what and fell into the camera again. Every one thought it was funny and were laughing at her. She knocked the camera over again, but this time she sort of broke it. It was nothing he couldn't fix. She saw the damage she had done, and when she got up she saw that her costume was ruined too. The wings were ripped, and every thing else had dirt on it.

She wiped the dirt off her clothes, but couldn't get it off her pants so she had a stain on her knees where most of the dirt was. By now the cameraman had recognized her, and he was still angry for the first time she did it. When he saw the piece she broke off the camera he was furious. And soon he was yelling at Kairi for, as he said, screwing up his camera.

While he was yelling at her, he was also making her feel really small. So small that he soon made her cry out of embarrassment and anger. Selphie soon came into the crowd and saw the cameraman yelling at her best friend Kairi, and making her cry. Selphie ran over to the two of them. She had also seen the broken camera.

Now it was Selphie's turn to yell at him, "Stop yelling. You could fix that in two seconds. I know because I've seen you do it before." He stopped yelling at the sight of her. Selphie went over to Kairi to try and comfort her. "Hey, are you okay," she asked in a soft voice.

The cameraman had stoped yelling, but Kairi could still hear him in her mind. "Leave me alone," Kairi whispered back so softly that Selphie had to ask her to say it again. But Kairi didn't say it again. This time she yelled it. "Stop yelling and leave me ALONE!" Then she ran towards the girls' dormitories. Kairi said alone so loud that Sora and Riku heard. Both of them ran over only to see Selphie running after Kairi.

Sora wanted to see what was wrong, and he saw the broken camera problem. "Riku, I'll go see what's wrong with the girls and you can help with the camera," he said motioning to the struggling cameraman. "You're a better mechanic than me. I mean, I've seen you fix my laptop five times now." It was true.

There was a moment of silence, and then Riku nodded. Then they dashed of to their destinations. Kairi was already in the building. Then Selphie got there.

Poor girl, I wonder what she did to get that guy so mad, Selphie thought. She could hear Sora's footsteps behind her, but she didn't want to stop. When she got to their room, she found Kairi lying facedown on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. She was still crying.

To be continued...

* * *

**authors note**

YES! It is longer! Ewwww, what will happen next? Find out in the next chappie! Man, A Boarding School Halloween is gonna be 3 parts.


	3. A Boarding School Halloween Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. cries 

**[author's note]**

Ello! Okay, um...yeah! Sorry I took so long to update. And some of you might think that in the first chapter Tidus kind-a seemed like he should be Riku. And because of that, I might change Tidus to Riku. Maybe...... Well, you'll see. There are going to be POV's now too. Soo, ...... TO THE STORY!!!

[ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ]

A Boarding Halloween(part 3)

[ ][ ][ ][ ][ ]

Sora's POV

[ ][ ][ ][ ]

What happened? Sora thought this as he ran after Selphie towards the girl dormitories. Selphie was already in the room. When he got there he saw Kairi in her bed crying on her pillow. He also saw Selphie trying to calm her down.

Selphie spotted him. She flinched as she saw his worried face, but knew she should tell him what happened. "She crashed into the camera man twice and the second time she ruined her costume, broke the camera, and the camera man yelled at her," she said quickly. Then she realized what time it was and said, "I gotta go 'kay?"

After Selphie left it was just left Sora and Kairi. Kairi looked up at Sora. I have to cheer her up some how, he thought. Then it struck him. "Hey Kairi," he said quietly. "What?" she answered.

"Well, it's just that, um...do you wanna go down to the lake? I mean you can change out of that before we go. But you don't have to I mean if you don't want to." By then Kairi got up and walked over to him.

She took his face in her hands and said, "Of course I'll go. I'll meet you there in five minutes." Kairi smiled as he blushed and walked out of the room.

_**Five minutes later**_

Sora was waiting by the lake as he saw Kairi running over the hill towards him. "Hey, thanks for coming," he said when she got there.

"Thanks for inviting me," Kairi said smiling. They spent the whole night together talking and laughing. But soon they realized what time it was.

10:57 PM-"Come on Kairi, we should go back now. And, if you don't mind...I'd, like to walk you there."

"Of course I don't mind," she said smiling once again. It always seems she smiles like that, ...just for me, maybe I should tell her what I feel, Sora thought as he walked her to the girl's dormitories. "Well here we are." Sora sounded a little disappointed. "But before you go I wanna tell you something."

"Sure! What do you wanna tell me?" "Well, um ...I just wanted to tell you," Sora fumbled trying to look for the right words. "this is harder than I thought. Um, well, Kairi this might seem sudden, but I, love you."

Kairi looked shocked, but inside she was so happy. But Sora thought that her shocked expression meant she didn't love him back, so he looked down at his feet trying not to show Kairi his hurt look. Then Kairi lifted his face and kissed him. Then suddenly, she stopped.

"Oh Sora! I've waited so long to hear you say that! I love you to!" She was so excited that it made Sora look shocked. "Now I know, and I'll always be with you," she said as she hugged Sora.

Everything went so fast Sora couldn't register it. Then the next thing he knew he saw Kairi walking back towards the building and waving to him.

Now, to a normal person, that would seem normal, with someone walking away and saying good-bye over their shoulder. But something wasn't right and Sora noticed it right away. There was a person flying down from the sky, and they were heading right at Kairi!

"Kairi! Look out," Sora yelled running towards her pointing at the person closing in on her. Kairi saw it and started sprinting over to Sora. She was almost there, but the person caught her just before she reached him. Kairi screamed and Sora grabbed the brown cloak on the person in attempt to bring them down. He only succeeded in pulling off the person's cloak. Revealing a woman behind it.

The woman turned around and Sora got a full view of her. He knew her. Then she said, "Now I have you bitch, and there's no way of getting out this era." She laughed evilly and flew off carrying Kairi with her. As she flew off, he remembered her name. "Twilight," he said quietly. Then he yelled, "Damn you!"

_**Boys dormitories**_

Sora ran off to get Riku (A/N: yes I changed Tidus to Riku). He ran in and woke up Riku. "Riku, Kairi's been kidnapped by Twilight!"

At that Riku jerked awake. "What," Riku quietly yelled. "You mean that bitch who killed your parents?! What does she want with Kairi?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good. It sounded like they've met before," Sora said a little quickly. "Riku, I know you really like Kairi, and you might hate me for saying this, but she said she loved me tonight, before she got kidnapped."

Riku paused a moment then said, "Nah, I do really like her, but if she likes you more, then I want her to be happy, and I'm happy for you too. Besides, I'm starting to fall for Selphie." (A/N: I think Riku and Selphie would make a cute couple) "I'm going to go tell Selphie, you get everything that might be necessary to save Kairi." Sora nodded and Riku left.

12:08 AM- Sora, Riku, and Selphie stand by the entrance to the school about to search for Kairi. "Everybody got everything they need?" Sora asked. Selphie and Riku just nodded. "Okay let's go." And with that, they left the buildings to go looking for Kairi.

**[author's notes]**

There are just so many twists in this aren't there? Well, to the questions. Who is this Twilight? How will they find her? And most importantly, how does she know Kairi?! You'll probably find out next chapter. So keep waiting till I make a new chappie! R&R please!


	4. Evil Reviled

A/N

Okay, well I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a really long time. I wanted more people to review. But I am updating now and that's all that counts. Okay maybe that isn't all that count. Anyways, this is gonna be a different chapter which will probably answer most questions....I think. Oh! And thanks to all my reviewers. Well, you can just read it. What are you waiting for, go read it! I SAID 'READ IT!'

Disclaimer: okay, I do not own kingdom hearts or any thing related to it. (Except the villains)

Evil Reviled

Kairi POV

"Owie," Kairi said quietly. She rubbed her head where she had a large bump forming. Okay, now what happened last night, or at least I think it was last night, it's pretty dark around here, Kairi thought. "Let me see," she said aloud to herself. "I was saying goodbye to Sora, then...some one knocked me out. Argh...my head still hurts." Then she felt something around her wrists. "Huh? What are these? They're...chains! Why am I in chains?"

"Good question bitch," said a young woman coming out of the shadows. She was wearing all black. Hm, she seems familiar, thought Kairi.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Kairi asked sternly.

The woman sighed and said in a slightly more polite manner, "You really don't know anything. Ugh, you're giving me more trouble than your worth, and you're _his_ friend. I should have gotten rid of him a long time ago. Any way, since you obviously don't remember any thing, I am Twilight, and _you_ are my prisoner in _this_ cave."

"Okay, how do know me, and what do you want from me?" Kairi asked trying to get some more information.

"Well, you will find out soon enough," Twilight said as she walked away, leaving Kairi alone. "Oh," Twilight said over her shoulder, "don't try to get out. There's a barrier around the place."

"Yeah, thanks," Kairi said sarcastically. She sighed when Twilight finally left with a smirk

Twilight's P.O.V.

The slender girl laughed softly when she reached her "bedroom". "I think, if I have her with me that long, we might get along," Twilight said, and laughed again, though not as a menacing one, almost friendly. A small heartless stepped out of the shadows.

"Ugh, not another one... go away, shoo," she said giving a dismissing wave at it. It didn't go away. Instead the heartless began to grow to the size and shape of a man. Twilight knew who it was, and knew he had heard what she said. This was her life. Twilight, age 20, slave to this dark figure that spared her life so he could toy with her.

"Hello, Twilight," the dark figure said. "I trust you have the girl here, do you not?" He a cruel smile he always had on his face when he tortured his prisoners. Twilight knew she was no different. Disgusted by him, she turned away, but could still feel his heavy gaze on her back. She shivered.

"I won't wait forever to have her. She is needed to complete project ROSE," the man snarled. Twilight turned around to face him.

"I understand you won't wait master, but, if I may ask, why her. She is the friend of the Keyblade wielder. And another question, what is this project ROSE you keep talking about?" Twilight asked in an annoyed tone. She knew she shouldn't have done that. If I'm going to be his servant, than I should at least know what he's doing, she thought.

"Indeed you do deserve to know what I'm doing if you are my servant," he said slyly. Twilight took a step back with a perplexed look on her face. The man laughed, but it sounded like fingernails scratching a chalkboard. He stopped and said in a calm voice, "Yes, I can read minds, including yours. I shall tell you everything you need to know, but promise you will always devote yourself to me, and not to speak out of term." Twilight slowly nodded knowing she would never be able to escape from him anyway.

"Very well," the shadowed man said. "I shall start with project ROSE. Each letter of the word ROSE stands for a different word. It stands for Red Oblivion Surplus Ejection. Red oblivion is energy of concentrated darkness from a person's heart. After the Keyblade Master defeated Ansem, his red oblivion was left behind, and could not go anywhere, but to another host's heart. It eventually found someone, but because Ansem's heart was so dark when he fell, it left a surplus. I have collected this surplus." He stopped and looked into twilight's eyes again until she had to turn away. He smiled evilly at her small figure, and started again.

"Now, this red oblivion was so pure that it could rip a hole in the space time continuum creating a new door. One that was neither light nor dark called the Devastation Door. Only one with a heart balanced of light and dark would be able to open it. I have some to believe that in addition to opening the door to the light, Ansem wanted to open the Devastation Door. He thought that by possessing that boy Riku, he could open the new door. The Keyblade Master proved too much for him though, so he fell to the light." He paused once more, but this time Twilight spoke up.

"I see, so you intend to open the Devastation Door?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "Well, I know what you what to _do_ but what do you what with the girl. True she is a princess of heart, but it doesn't mean we have to hunt her down because of it."

"Indeed," he said with another evil smile. Twilight shuddered and turned away once again. "Indeed we do not need to hunt her down for that reason, but for another one entirely. You see, I tested this surplus upon many subject, injecting small doses in them. The tests all ended in disaster. But while the Keyblade Master was still at the other worlds, I took the princess to test with."

Twilight raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but lowered it when he continued. Day after day we gave her the doses, and no disaster came. I finally decided she was the one meant to open the door. Unfortunately, our lab was destroyed so we had to send the princess back. She has no memory of the red oblivion within her. We need her to open the Devastation Door. She is the only one who can."

Kairi's POV

Kairi sighed when Twilight left. "Okay, no pressure," she said to herself. "All I got to do is get," she pause to struggle with the chains, "these," now she was trying to pull them from the wall, "chains...off!" Sitting on her butt now, she growled in frustration. The small girl looked around desperately. I've got to find something to break the chains, she thought.

Her gaze fell upon a small dagger Twilight left behind. Kairi's eyes lit up, and she smiled.

_TO BE CONTINUED. . . ._

A/N

Yeah, it's a crappy chapter. Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I still have to make a new chapter for my other story. Grr...stupid school giving out homework, too much pressure. Oh well I will try to update more and sooner.


	5. Unusual Discoveries

**A/N: **I know that the last chapter wasn't my best but oh well. There will be no more POV's unless needed, but there will be scene changes throughout the story. That is pretty much all I have to say.

Disclaimer: no, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, 'cept maybe the villains.

* * *

**(recap)**

_I've got to find something to break the chains, she thought. Her gaze fell upon a small dagger Twilight left behind. Kairi's eyes lit up, and she smiled._

_**Unusual Discoveries**_

Kairi inched her way over to the table, and reached as far as she could to get the dagger. Her fingertips just reached the table, but that wasn't close enough to get the dagger. Then she had an idea. First Kairi knocked the table over, but stopped it at an angle so the dagger would slide off, and wouldn't hit the ground. The dagger fell into her hand, and she pushed the table back into its original position without a sound. She slid back to where she was before using the dagger.

She stuck the point of the dagger into the lock, and moved it around. Silently, she picked at the lock until she heard a soft click signaling that it was unlocked. Kairi was about to make a run towards the exit, but Twilight came in, so she stayed put. 'I guess I have to get past her to get out,' she thought as she shifted the dagger's position in her hand behind her back.

Twilight looked a little pale as she walked to the table. She had her back turned, and Kairi took the opportunity to stab Twilight with the dagger.

**In The Forest**

"Damn!" Sora yelled banging his fist against a tree. "We've been walking for hours, and we haven't gotten anywhere." Riku walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I know how upset you are. But we can't be sure where Twilight is hiding."

Then Selphie spoke up trying to lighten the mood, "Yea! She might be in another world." 'Shit, shouldn't have said that,' Selphie thought as she looked at Sora. She knew he loved Kairi, and didn't want to hurt him. She was the kind of person who usually didn't think before she said something, and then she ended up hurting someone. This time, it was Sora she hurt. "Sorry," Selphie said quietly. There was an awkward silence.

Sora slumped against the tree, and a tear trickled down his face. 'She has to be here. I know she is, I can feel it,' he thought to himself. He really could feel where she was, but nobody knew. Sora and Kairi shared a poupu fruit by the river before Twilight kidnapped her.

Suddenly, Riku turned around and took out the sword he had been hiding. "Someone's watching us," he said.

Sora got up, and took out his keyblade. Then a young female ninja jumped out and was about to attack, but she stopped at the sight of her friends. She landed silently, and stared in disbelief. "Sora? Is that you?" It was Yuffie.

**In Twilight's Cave**

Kairi jumped at Twilight, but wasn't fast enough. Twilight had already spun around and caught her in mid air. 'Wow, she's tall,' Kairi thought as she dangled in Twilight's grasp. Twilight smirked, "So, you thought you could kill me? I really would like to die, but I have to stay alive so I can deliver you to Him. If I don't, let's just say, I would have to go to someplace a lot worse than Hell."

"Him?" Kairi asked. "Who's Him?" 'And why does she _want _me to kill her?' she added mentally. Twilight squeezed Kairi wrist until she opened her hand and the dagger fell out. Then she dropped Kairi, sighed, and left. Kairi got up and followed, a little confused by what her captor had just done.

Twilight stopped, and so did Kairi. The tall girl turned and smiled slightly, "Okay, why are you following me?"

Kairi was a little taken aback by this question. "Um, I, uh," she stuttered, " I was wondering why you didn't put the chains back on me." Twilight rolled her eyes with an expression that said 'you should know the answer stupid'. She answered anyway, "Because you pose practically no threat to me."

"Okay, but you didn't tell me who 'Him' is," Kairi pushed.

Twilight sighed, "Quite the chatterbox aren't you? Oh well, I kind of like having some one to talk to. Don't worry, you will meet Him soon, providing your little friend doesn't come to the rescue." Kairi's eyes widened and thought, 'That means Sora is on his way.' Twilight turned the whole way to face Kairi and said, "Anyway, you better follow me to the dinning room, or you're going to get lost."

**In The Forest**

"It is you! And Riku! Wow, I never thought I would see you guys again. Especially in a place like this," Yuffie said as she hugged her old time friends, and completely ignored Selphie. Riku was practically being suffocated in Yuffie's grip, and Selphie was getting jealous from all the attention Riku was getting from Yuffie. "Nice to see you too," Riku managed to say. Then she saw him turning a little blue.

"Oh, oops, sorry," she said letting Riku out of her death grip. "It's just been so long since I've seen you. Oh, who's this?" Yuffie finally noticed Selphie standing behind them.

'If she's one of Sora and Riku's friends, then I might as well be nice,' Selphie thought while sighing. Then she put in her most friendly grin and said, "Hi, I'm Selphie. I'm one of their friends from Destiny Islands." They shook hands and Yuffie introduced herself as 'The Great Ninja Yuffie'. Selphie couldn't see what was so 'great' about her. Riku, and Sora were catching up on 'old times', while Selphie put in occasionally because she wasn't there during the whole incident.

After a while, they stopped and Yuffie said, "Hey guys, Aerth, Cloud, and Squ-I mean Leon are in a house nearby. I bet they'd be more than happy to see you again." Sora, Riku, and Selphie shrugged their shoulders in response, so they headed to the small cabin a few yards away.

**A/N: **I know this is a semi-short chapter, but it just felt like I should stop here. Anyway, I know I don't update often, so don't count on another chapter too soon. 'Kay? I hope this was a better chapter, and the story is getting a better for you readers out there. There will be some actual fighting soon, so bear with me till then. **_R&R_**


	6. Dinnertime with friends?

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry it took a while to update, but my computer completely crashed, and parents grounded me from having Internet. I couldn't get on for a really long time. Anyway, there's going to be a new character that will be introduced in this chapter. If you have used this name, I am sorry, and didn't know. Anyway, I'm sorry if this story is kinda boring, but I'm working on it! Now go read the story!

**Disclaimer:** sighs let's get this over with…I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters in it. sobs (Except the villans)

* * *

**Dinnertime with …friends?**

"Hey you guys, I'm back!" Yuffie shouted when they all walked through the door. "And look who else is here!" After that, Aerith, Leon, and Cloud walked through another doorway, and gasped in shock at what they saw. Aerith ran to her friends to hug them. Selphie stepped aside to let them catch up on things, and because she didn't know them, and they didn't know her.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you guys in such a long time. Then again I thought we would never see each other again after the Door to the Light was sealed…," Aerith went on and on for another ten minutes until she finally noticed Selphie behind her leaning against a wall. "Oh! Who's this? Sorry I didn't realize you were there earlier. I'm-" Aerith said but was cut off by Selphie.

"-Aerith. I know," Selphie left her spot on the wall, and walked over smiling. She extended her hand, and Aerith shook it. "I'm Selphie. It's nice to finally meet you all. Sora and Riku have told me a lot about you guys," she said while smiling.

Then Cloud walked over, "Well if you want to talk, do it while we're eating because dinner is ready." He smiled and walked towards the dinning room.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Twilight said as she opened a door to reveal a rather long table with many chairs around it. She frowned, "I thought Fayte was going to be here. Oh, well. She'll just have to miss dinner. Again." Just then, a girl burst in the doors scaring Kairi half to death. She had on a short yellow dress that looked like a kimono, short blonde hair with black highlights that was in a natural diagonal, and her eyes were an unusual violet color.

"FOOD!" she yelled a she ran towards the table to sit down. Twilight shook her head. "Fayte, the food isn't even here yet, _and_ we have a guest," she said with annoyance.

"Oh, hi! I didn't know we had a guest, how long is she staying? Does the Master know she's here? Eww if he doen't you are in soooooo much trouble Twilight!" Fayte said. 'She acts like a three year old,' Kairi thought. "Yea, whatever. He knows that she's here, and I decide how long she's going to be staying here. Now conjure up the food so we can eat. This is Kairi. Kairi, this is Fayte. She is also a slave to Him even though she acts a little more freely and um, childish," Twilight said rather plaintively. She sat down and gestured for Kairi to sit a well. Fayte smiled, then with a flick of her wrist a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared the food was on the table. From soup to steak to fruit to casserole, even to those weird foreign foods and desserts. It was all there.

Kairi sat down at the table, but didn't eat anything. Twilight noticed this. "Eat. It's not poisoned. He doesn't want you to die. Yet," Twilight said, but whispered the 'yet' part. On the other side Fayte was stuffing her face with food. "It's really good," she said through a mouthful of food. Twilight shook her head in annoyance at Fayte's bad manners, but kept eating.

Finally Kairi picked up an apple and bit into it. She started to eat other things too. There was an awkward silence for the rest of the time. Eventually Fayte got annoyed that it was so quiet and decided to start a conversation. "So… the weather's nice eh?" she said, mentally congratulating herself on what a good topic she picked.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Fayte, you can't even see the sky. We're in a cave, so there is no weather here."

"Oh, well then…um, do you like it here so far Kairi?" she said with a grin.

Kairi was startled by the question, "Uh, um…well other than the fact that I'm a prisoner here, I guess I like it."

Fayte got confused look and asked, "You're a prisoner? I thought you were just visiting here for a few nights like la-" Twilight sprang across the table to Fayte and covered her mouth. Kairi couldn't know she'd been here before.

"Yes she is a prisoner," Twilight said quickly. "I brought her here. And I saw the keyblade master." She mentioned the last part because she knew Fayte was always interested in that kind of stuff. And she was right.

Fayte squealed, "Omigod! You saw him! Lucky, I always wanted to meet him, and you already have twice!"

This sparked Kairi's interest. "You've met Sora before? He didn't seem very happy to see you."

Twilight frowned, "Yes I've met him. It was before I kidnapped you. I was sent by my master to kill his parents. I was supposed to kill him too, but I spared him because I need him for something and it was his parents last request. He saw me kill his parents, and hated me from then on. I didn't want to kill them, but it was either I get sent to something worse than hell, or kill them. So I killed them."

* * *

"This is great! Who's the cook?" asked Sora. He looked around at all his friends. Cloud turned a light pink tint, and Aerith laughed.

"Cloud made dinner, he just doesn't like to say he cooks," she said with a smile. Cloud looked down at his plate, and his face turned red in embarrassment.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Leon.

Sora's face darkened, "Kairi was kidnapped by Twilight, and we were looking for. Then Yuffie showed up and took us here." He looked up at Leon. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Kairi, and for interrupting your search for her. But there have been some strange happenings up in a mountain east of here for some days now. I thought that that was where you were going," said Leon. He thought for a moment then said, "I think that maybe you should check it out, and see if Kairi's there."

"That's probably a good idea, because we don't have any other leads," Riku commented. Sora nodded.

"It's pretty late, so we might as well spend the night. Then we can leave in the morning, alright?" suggested Selphie. Sora and Riku nodded in agreement.

"We have an extra room down the hall, and on the right, but one of you is going to have to sleep on the couch," said Aerith.

"I'll sleep on the couch. You two can have the room," said Sora to Riku and Selphie.

Then Yuffie slurped the last of her soup, and said with lots of enthusiasm, "Well then, let's get you guys settled in!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! I made another chapter! Now, about Riku and Selphie being in the same room, there are two single beds, not one double bed, so they are not in the same bed. Well, I have nothing else to say as of right now, so please R&R! 


	7. Note for the readers

**Notice!**

I am very sorry to all those who have read this and liked it so far, but I don't have any more ideas for it. I have lost my hope in this becoming a good, long story, and so I may end it. But if you would really like for me to continue in this story, please review and tell me so. If I get enough encouragement, I may regain hope and be able to find an idea to continue the story. Please, R&R. Thank you.

The author of this story,

_ZeratheNightDancer_


	8. Hopeful Thoughts

A/N: I have decided to continue the story! Thanks to **sorakairi forever** I was motivated to write once again. I like reviews, and I really like long reviews. So thank you for the review. Anyway, I'm still not sure how I will end it or how long I will make the story, so I'm just gonna go with the flow. Now I'm going to stop blabbing to let you all enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Plain and simple:I don't own KH.

* * *

**Hopeful Thoughts**

"Y-you killed his parents?" Kairi asked, stunned.

"Yes. I would have preferred not to, but as I said its kill or be killed," Twilight replied, her voice holding no emotion. Kairi's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Sensing tension, Fayte silently got up walked over to Kairi.

"Hey, why don't you come with me? I'll show you to your room and help you get comfortable," she said. Kairi swallowed the lump in her throat, nodded, and followed Fayte out of the room. The door closed silently behind them. Fayte sighed.

"I know how you must feel," she began. She looked down at Kairi's distressed face. Fayte smiled lightly.

"Okay, maybe I don't know how you feel exactly, but…um, well. Arg, this is harder than I thought," she said wiping her brow. Kairi laughed a bit.

"Alright, look at it this way. Twilight has it pretty rough. Even though she's the Master's favorite, she has more restrictions," Fayte said, her tone becoming more soft and serious than before. "You know, the Master killed her parents when she was 15, and broke her spirit and will when he took her for his plans. I was lucky. He just found me, and decided to use me after seeing my powers. She just wants to live a life without rules or restrictions. And, I think that's her only motivation to live right now."

Kairi looked at the blonde haired girl, completely shocked at what she said. "I guess I'm acting really selfish now. I've been free most of my life, and she barely has the right to breath. I-I guess I kind of…want to do something for her, but I don't know if I should. And…if I do…I don't know what I'd do," Kairi said. Now it was Fayte's turn to be shocked. They stood in the hallway in silence for a while. She smiled.

"You may be able to do something," Fayte said quietly. Kairi's head snapped towards her.

"What did you say?" she asked. Fayte smirked.

"I'm not telling," she said in a sing-song voice. She skipped down the hall. "Come on! I want to show you your room!" Kairi sighed and ran after the hyper girl.

**(With Sora and company)** (it's still night)

"Hey Riku?" Selphie called out quietly. Silence was her response. "Riku! Are you still awake?" she whispered little louder.

"Well, I was asleep until you woke me up," Riku said with quiet anger.

"Oh! Sorry," she whimpered. She heard him sigh.

"It okay, but now that I'm up, what did you want to tell me?" he asked. She fiddled with her sheets nervously.

"I-I just…i-it's …nothing," she said quietly, her courage dissipating. Riku propped himself up on his elbow, and gave Selphie a concerned look.

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything," he prodded.

"Um, well…it just that…um…what if I'm not strong enough to help and just get in the way?" she asked. That wasn't the question she wanted to ask him, but it was something that had been on her mind. Riku was silent for a few minutes.

"Well, you're really good with your nun chucks, so I don't think you have to worry much trouble. And if you're concerned about strength, then I could train you while we're camping. Then you can get strong and faster, but I won't be able to teach you any new moves unless you want to learn hand-to-hand combat," he told her.

"That would be great if you're willing to train me. And I'll probably need to learn hand-to-hand combat. I can't just rely on my nun chucks all of the time," Selphie said, smiling. She was glad that she would be able to spend more time together with Riku.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think I'll go to sleep," the silver haired boy said as he lay back down in his bed. She smiled, and followed suit.

"Good night Riku," she said.

"Night," she heard him say before she drifted into an uneventful slumber.

**(With Twilight, Twilight's POV)**

I sat at the table, and watched as Fayte and Kairi walked out of the room. I hadn't wanted to upset her, but it was the truth. I got up, and left for her room. Fayte would come back to clean up the food. I walked down the halls that had formed in the cave by years of erosion. Walking into my room, I sighed and lay down on my bed. Why must I be _his_ slave?

"How is our guest doing?" a masculine voice asked. Speak of the devil, and here _he_ is. I sat upright, and faced the area the voice had come from.

"It seems I have upset her when I told her I killed the keyblade master's parents," I said quietly. No doubt she'll hate me. Now I won't be able to get her to help me get out of this hellhole. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"I see. Does she know why she's here yet?" he asked me.

"Only that you require something from her, Master. She knows not of what it is you want her for though. Is there anything else you want?" I asked.

"Just one thing," he said, stepping out of the shadows. His body had a good build. His brown hair reached down to his shoulder blades, and his eyes were a dark shade of amber. He would have been very handsome if he weren't evil, but he was. So I hated him, and never could, nor will ever love him. He approached me with an evil glint, as usual, in his eye.

"And what would that be, Master?" I asked him. He smirked as he sat down beside me, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. I was too scared to look at his face; for fear that I would see that face again. He bent his head down to nibble on my neck. I knew what was coming. I really wished I hadn't wanted to live, because I want more than ever to die now from the guilt of the deeds I have done. Me and my stupid will to stay alive has made _his_ slave I wanted to die. But there may be an escape for me yet. I just hope I can make it until then.

**(With Kairi, Kairi's POV)**

"Sweet dreams!" Fayte said as she left me in my room. I smiled at her.

"You too," I replied. Sighing, I lay back on the bed in this room I had been given to stay in for the time being. I still had no idea as to why I'm here other than some guy wants something from me, and I don't even know what it is that he wants. I sighed again. I wasn't going to get any sleep soon.

I got off the bed and paced around the room. I needed to find some way to escape from here. There had to be a window, or a secret door or passageway, or something here for me to use to get out of here! I walked over to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Of course it was locked. They wanted something from me, so they wouldn't want me escaping, now would they? I turned back to face the rest of the room, taking everything in for the first time. There wasn't much in here except for the bed, a nightstand, a balcony, a window, an oil lamp that was hanging on the wall, a dresser…a window! Wow, I'm really slow. I can't believe I didn't notice that before.

Anyway, I went over to the window and walked out onto the balcony. Looking down over the side, I could see that this cave/castle was in the mountain, and it was very high up. It almost reminded me of Hallow Bastion. Well, jumping was definitely out of the question unless I wanted to kill myself, but I don't really want to die right now. I looked up at the sky. The moon was out and the dim light that reflected off of its full surface lit up all of the areas it hit. I felt tired suddenly. Or maybe I was dizzy from looking down. Well, whatever it was, I was tired and started to head back in the room. I did want to escape, but I would do it sometime when I had more energy and when I found a good route. For now I would sleep.

Before I turned to go in, something caught my eye. I looked back up at the sky to see lots of shooting stars. It was a silly and childish thing to wish on a shooting star, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and wished. I wished for Sora to be able to find me. I felt a tug at my heart. Maybe it was Sora. I hoped it was and that hope gave me courage. I smiled as I walked back into my room. Tomorrow, I would make my escape. That is, if I find a way to get down this mountain…

* * *

**A/N:** yes, I know this isn't a very long chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer. And I'll try to update sooner, but I have three or four other stories I have to update, and there are two new stories I might becoming out with. But don't expect them to come out anytime soon. They aren't going to be KH stories though. Please review! Flames are welcome too. I call it: constructive criticism. 


	9. The Risks We Take

**A/N:** another chapter! Yay! I hope I don't make this too short. I've wanted to make a long chapter for this story. Well, let's see how it turns out. Enjoy the chappie.

**Disclaimer:** me no own KH…

* * *

**The Risks We Take**

Selphie woke up early, before everyone else. She silently got out her bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She thought of everything that had happened in the past few days. The water from the showerhead ran down her body, and she got lost in her thoughts as steam began to cloud the mirror. What were her feelings towards Riku? She wasn't sure. She knew she liked him, but maybe it was something more. She was now used to the idea of Sora not liking her, besides, he had Kairi and Kairi was her best friend. She wanted them to be happy.

Selphie sighed. She was the only one who was still confused. She had no idea who these people were, or who Twilight was except for the fact that she was the one who kidnapped Kairi, and Sora and Riku didn't like her one bit. At least she would get some training in before the actual battle. She stepped out of the shower, feeling much better now that she was clean. She wondered how the people who had kidnapped Kairi were treating her.

The brunette walked over to her bed with the towel wrapped around her. Riku was still sound asleep, so she made sure to be as quiet as possible. Yuffie or Aerith had laid some clothes out for her. She had long since grown out of wearing her usual sunny, yellow dress that she used to wear on the island. She pulled on a pair of jeans that allowed her maximum movement, for which she was happy, a dark tinted green tank top, and her sneakers that she had worn yesterday. She rummaged through her bag and took out a chain necklace with a heart dangling from it, and a black beaded bracelet meant to ward away bad thoughts. As she put on her only two accessories, Riku woke up.

"Morning Riku!" she said happily. The silver haired boy rubbed his eyes of excess sleep.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked while yawning. Selphie shrugged.

"I felt like it. Now go get dressed, I'm going to go see if anyone else is up," she said, walking out of the room. Riku shrugged and went to take a shower and change. He knew it might be a while before he took another.

* * *

Kairi had just finished changing into the outfit given to her by Fayte. She really was a sweet girl, and seemed to be the only friend she would have in this place. Then again, Twilight seemed to be nice too once you got to know her, but Kairi still didn't trust her. Anyway, the outfit she was wearing consisted of a plum colored, off the shoulder shirt with long sleeves, on which was a design of a black dragon wrapping around her torso and left arm, a black skirt that went to about the middle of her calf, and thin, black leather shoes. She inspected herself in the mirror. If she were to climb anything during her escape, it would be really hard in these clothes, but she liked it anyway. 

She exited her room to find Twilight waiting for her. Kairi looked down. She didn't know how she should feel towards the other woman. Should she be angry? Twilight had killed Sora's parents. Should she be sympathetic? Twilight was a slave and only did that because she wanted to live. That was human nature, her will to live. Kairi, after some thought, came to a conclusion while walking after the older woman to breakfast. She wouldn't hate her, but she wouldn't very friendly to her either.

"Hi Kairi! Hi Twilight!" Fayte said upon them entering the dinning room. She wore a yellow kimono with bright pink sakura pedals on it and it ended at her knees. On her feet were tan sandals. She had already gotten the food on the table. Pretty much every breakfast food you could think of was there. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just made everything."

"I'm…not that hungry. Maybe I'll just have an apple or something," Kairi said quietly. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Oh that's okay! Master pretty much never eats all the food so I'm used to it," Fayte replied. Kairi noticed Twilight flinched a little at the mention of her 'master'. She didn't think much of it though. The happy girl bounded over to Kairi when he sat down and put an apple down in front of her. "Here's your apple!"

"Thanks," Kairi said with a small smile. Fayte bowed low in exaggeration.

"No problem! I'm always happy to serve," she said and then bounced to her own seat to eat. Not more than a few minutes later did Twilight get up and start putting things on a tray.

"Where you goin' Twilight?" Fayte asked.

"The Caverns below where Master is. He's busy with…preparations right now and asked me to take his food down to him," Twilight replied. Kairi shuddered at that. Fayte simply nodded and didn't say anything when she saw her friend pile more than what her Master would eat onto the tray. She smiled.

"Bye!" Fayte said as the older girl left the room.

"Um…Fayte? What are the…preparations she was talking about?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Oh they're for-no! Bad Fayte! You almost went against his orders! Sorry Kai. I can't tell you. I would but I only know a little, but you wouldn't want to know really. I'm never really that much of a help," she said. Kairi smiled again at the shortened name Fayte had used. Riku and Sora and sometimes some of her other friends like Selphie would call her Kai. She wished she could see them again. She sighed and put the bare apple core on the table.

"You done?" Fayte asked, eyeing her. She nodded. Fayte clapped her hands twice and the food disappeared. "Come on. We have to go back to your room. Master says that's where we're supposed to keep you until preparations are done. Sorry if it's boring but what he says goes. I'll come by later after I'm done with my chores and stuff. Here's some stuff to draw with or something to keep you busy in the mean time."

She handed Kairi a small notepad and a small charcoal pencil. Kairi smiled but it quickly faded as she remembered something from long ago…

_.:Flashback:._

_"Hey Kairi! Lookie what I can do!" a small girl with blonde hair said, grinning ear to ear. She put on a look of concentration and a few minutes later an apple appeared in her hand. "See!"_

"_Wow! Lemme see! Is it eatable this time?" a small Kairi said, amazement in her voice._

"_Yeah! I tried it earlier when I was hungry. But Twilight can do something sooooo much cooler!" the other girl said._

"_I would think anything would be cooler than being able to make food Fayte," a girl with long black hair said. Fayte pouted._

"_You're so mean to me! But you have such a better power than me!" she whined._

"_You're lucky you have powers. I don't," Kairi said sadly._

"_You will one day," Twilight said._

"_Come on! Let's go see what everyone else is doing in the castle!" Fayte said happily, grabbing both the girl's hands and pulling them towards a castle up ahead._

Fayte had long since left and Kairi now sat alone on her bed. _'I…I knew them. When we were younger. At Hallow Bastion. Before I met Sora and Riku and everybody else. Why did I remember this just now?'_ she thought. She sighed and looked around her room. Her eyes landed on a small brown bag on a table on the other side of the room. Curiosity got the better of her and she went to go see why the bag was in her room. A note was attached to it. She ripped it off and read it.

_Kairi,_

_Yeah, it's me. Twilight. There's some food in the bag. About two day's rations if you space it out evenly. I put a blanket and a few medicinal herbs in there too. Just in case. I'm sorry if I…offended or hurt you or Sora, or anyone actually, in any way. I really do regret killing his parents. I don't care what happens to me now, just as long as an old friend is safe. To escape, there's a small ledge next to the balcony outside your window. If you can get onto that you'll see a small door in a crevasse near you. Open that door and there'll be a stair that will lead to the base of the mountain. Or close to it. Don't open any of the doors for your own sake. Your friends shouldn't be too far from here. Travel a bit west of here and you should be able to find them. I wish you good luck._

_An old friend_

_P.S. looks like you got the powers you wanted_

Kairi's eyes widened. Twilight still remembered. Did Fayte? She didn't know. She wondered why they hadn't said anything about it before. She wanted to help them so badly, but she knew she'd have to find Sora and everybody first and then come back to get them. She just hoped nothing too bad would happen to them. She looked around one more time and saw some clothes sitting out on the bed for her with another note on it.

Hey Kai! 

_It's me, Fayte! I knew Twilight was gonna do something like that! Now, here's some clothes for you to change into so you'll have an easier time getting down the mountain than you would in the clothes you're in now. I wish you the best of luck on your way. Oh! And could you tell Sora I say hi? I'm a fan of his, even if he doesn't know me._

_In all my hyperness glory, Fayte_

Kairi smiled again and almost laughed. So neither of them had forgotten. Just her. Probably happened when she was sent from Hallow Bastion to Destiny Islands. She couldn't remember her home and now she hadn't remembered her friends. She sighed as she began to change.

The clothes that Fayte had given her fit her rather nicely. The shirt was a dark brown tank top, the pants were black and were tight against her skin but flexible enough to move comfortably in, and the shoes were brown leather boots with hardened soles that were good for walking. There was also a black cloak that she tied around her neck and she also tied a brown leather string around her neck with a charm that looked like a paopu fruit dangling from it. She pulled on the brown gloves she had found rolled up in the cloak to use to protect her hands while she climbed down the mountain. Finally she was ready and she grabbed the backpack and walked over to the balcony.

With one last look at everything, she whispered a quiet thank you and jumped to the small ledge described by Twilight in her note. She steadied herself against the stone before looking around for the door. She found it with some difficulty after digging in some brush that had grown over it. She opened it and went in. Sure enough, there was the stair case. It seemed to go on forever.

Kairi had passed about a dozen doors when she started to hear some screams. As she went further, the screams got louder and louder until they suddenly ceased as she got to the door, as if the one who screamed had sensed she was there. But no, it wasn't that. The creams of pain and agony that had once been there never returned when she moved on. Her mind started thinking of horrible things as she walked on. What could have made someone produce such an inhuman sound? She didn't want to think about it. She passed several more doorways with screams like the one before. The sounds all seemed to melt together because just as one cream died out another began to take it's place with more vigor. Finally she had to stop at one of the doors. She had to see what was happening, who it was happening to. Her mind played images in her head that it was Twilight's master torturing a poor soul that happened to stumble on the place, or even Sora or Riku or Selphie. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No. It couldn't be them. She would meet them on her way down the mountain. Then who?

Her hand inched towards the rusted handle of the door she had stopped at. The scent of mold, mildew, dust and damp stone all reached her nose as her hand decided to take its precious time reaching for the handle. Her finger touched and a screech ripped through the once, Kairi realized, silent air. She ripped her hand away as if it had been burned and began running down the stairs to get away from the dreadful sound. She covered her ears to try and block the horrid din of the scream that was wrenched from whomever's mouth that was in there. She reached another door, but this one stood in her way of going any further. She sat down quickly and rocked her feeble self back and forth for a few minutes before realizing the sound was gone. Silence, uninterruptible silence took its place. She calmed herself, stood up, straightened her clothes out, and once again reached for the handle.

This time no screech of pain came when her finger touched or when her hand clasped around the handle fully. She pulled it open and shielded her eyes as light from the sun shined down upon her. At least she was out now. Now to go west and find Sora and the others. She shook thoughts of the screams from her head and continued on her way.

* * *

Selphie charged at Riku again, her fist ready to throw at the boy. He caught it easily and he ducked under her. She stumbled a little before regaining her composure. Her breath came out in short puffs and beads of seat had started to appear on her skin. Riku was breathing a little unevenly and was sweating, but only a little from the heat of the sun. He and Selphie had been sparring for the past hour in a clearing they came across. They had stopped for lunch but Sora, since he couldn't get any sleep the night before, had decided to take a nap. Riku suggested they train while Sora slept, deciding it was best to let him regain some of his energy. 

Selphie charged again and went to throw a punch. Riku moved his hands to block it but found that she had opted for jumping onto her hands sideways and kicking him in the side. He was thrown a few feet away. He got up to see Selphie grinning to herself that she had gotten a hit in. H smiled at her.

"Good job. That should be enough for now. We should take a break before we get too exhausted," he said as he stood. Selphie nodded in agreement.

"Did that hurt?" she asked as they sat near Sora again.

"Not that much. But I'm used to it. I do think it might leave a bruise later," he told her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh."

They sat in silence, catching their breaths. The wind blew a cool breeze against them and they welcomed the cool air. A bush rustled somewhere. It wasn't too close to them, but it was near it the clearing, whatever it was.

"Shit! Stupid roots!" they heard someone say after a light thump was heard. Riku and Selphie looked at each other, silently agreeing they should see who it was. They walked over to the edge of the clearing they had heard the person's voice was.

"Grr…oh I wish they had given me better directions," the person said. They could now hear it was feminine. And it sounded like someone they knew. A tree still blocked their view of the girl. She sighed. "I guess this was the best the could do in their situation…I wish I could have said thank you."

Finally the girl stepped from behind the tree and all they needed to see was the auburn head of hair before recognizing her. Selphie burst from her and Riku's hiding spot and jumped on Kairi, hugging her tightly.

"Kairi! We found you! Omigosh Sora'll be soooooo happy!" she shouted. Kairi was about to scream in surprise when she heard Selphie's voice. She turned her head to see the brunette almost sobbing in her shoulder. She smiled and awkwardly returned the hug.

"Hey Selphie…could you get off of me?" she asked. Selphie scrambled off the girl.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited we found you!" she said as Riku came out too. He hugged Kairi as well, but not like Selphie had.

"Glad to see you're okay," he said.

"Hey Riku. Glad to see you two are well too…where's Sora? Isn't he with you?" Kairi asked. Selphie grabbed her arm and began to pull her to the clearing she and Riku had come from.

"Yeah. He's sleeping right now though. It'll be a nice surprise for him when he wakes up and sees you there," she said happily. They sat down by Sora who was still sleeping. Kairi smiled when she saw his peaceful face. She wondered briefly how he would react when he found out she wanted to help the woman who had kidnapped her. She snapped back to reality seeing Selphie waving her hand in front of her face.

"You okay Kai? You were kind of spacing there," she said.

"Yeah I'm fine. What did you say?" Kairi asked.

"She asked how you got away from Twilight," Riku said. She looked down at her lap sheepishly.

"Um…about that. Twilight was the one who helped me escape," she said quietly.

"What!" Selphie and Riku nearly shouted. They would have if Sora hadn't been asleep. Little did they know he was already up, and listening to their conversation. He pretended to be still asleep.

"Well you see…she actually a servant, an unwilling one too, to some guy that wants to use me for something. That's the only reason she kidnapped me. That's also the reason she killed Sora's parents. Her master is very powerful to have almost broken her spirit," Kairi told them.

"Why do you say that?" Riku asked.

"I used to know her back at Hallow Bastion. Her and a girl named Fayte who is also a servant to the same man. We were all friends but I think after I had been sent to Destiny Islands they were taken from Hallow Bastion by him a few years later when the heartless attacked that world. The only reason she's kept serving him is her will to live and be free. I…want to help her. And Fayte. Both of them helped me so I want to help them," Kairi concluded.

"I don't know how Sora's going to take this," Selphie said.

"Heh. I don't know either, but he knows the whole story now. Oh yeah. And by the way Sora. Fayte says hi. She a fan of yours," Kairi said with a small smirk. Sora stiffened and then sat up, giving her a strange look.

"How'd you know I was awake?" he asked.

"Come on Sora. You always snore a little when you're asleep. You honestly think you could fool me?" she said smugly. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever. Glad to see you're back," he said. Kairi giggled and jumped on him, giving him a hug like Selphie had hugged her earlier.

"It's good to see you too," she said, nuzzling her head into his neck. He returned the hug. Selphie smiled and leaned over to whisper into Riku's ear.

"Aren't they so cute together?" she asked. Riku smiled too and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, sorry but it's time to break up your little lovey-dovey scene guys. We need to decide what to do next now," Selphie said. This caused the couple to blush a little as they stopped the hug.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"Well…we should go and help Kairi's friends. There's reason enough to do that," Selphie said.

"I agree," Riku said.

"I don't. I think we should get Kairi back. She's been through enough already," Sora argued.

"Sora I'm fine. I understand your not wanting to see Twilight again, but I need to help her and Fayte," Kairi said.

"I don't know…" Sora trailed off.

"If you want we can rest for today before going there," Kairi said.

"But…" Sora said, trying to come up with another reason not to go.

"It's a good idea Sora," Riku said.

"Yeah. Rest a day and then go," Selphie repeated. Kairi gave him the puppy dog eyes of doom and he finally gave in.

"Fine," he grumbled. Kairi hugged him again.

"Thanks. You don't have to talk to her and we'll rest for today. Thank you Sora," she said happily.

"Why are we resting only today?" he asked.

"So we can save them faster. I don't want to begin to think of what he would do to them if he found out it was them who helped me escape," Kairi replied, shuddering. He sighed.

"Well that makes sense. Now come on. You must be hungry. Eat now and rest. We'll go tomorrow," Sora said. He pulled out some food they had left over from lunch.

* * *

"You bitch!" he screeched. "You insolent little brat! Why did you let her go? The preparations are almost done and the red moon is coming in two days!" 

He whipped Twilights back with a whip that had spikes on the end of it, ripping her skin even more. Fayte watched in horror and sorrow. She had just been beaten by her master and was now lying in a bloody, bruised heap. Her left forearm had been snapped and was lying uselessly near her head. He had whipped her too but with a regular whip. Not the one he was using on Twilight. He only ever used it on her. Along with the power restraints he had placed on her long ago. If she didn't have them on then she would have more power to resist him, but she had long since resigned to her fate. They both knew he wouldn't kill them. He still needed them.

Fayte's powers had already started to heal some of her own wounds, closing the wide-open cuts littering her body. She'd have to help Twilight too, so she held a reserve of energy for her. She cried as she watched, knowing that she'd never be able to help her friend.

They both knew the risks they had taken. They both knew what he would do. They just didn't think he'd find out so soon. Twilight let out another blood curdling scream as the whip connected with her back again.

* * *

**A/N:** woah…a little gory there. Um…how do you like it? Kairi's remembered her friends. Wonder what'll happen when Sora, Riku, Selphie, and Kairi all get back to the castle. Please review………please? 


	10. Preparations

**A/N:** hello fellow people of the world! Yes, I have made yet another chapter! I'm so proud of myself. Anywho, thank you for reviewing. It brings joy to my heart that people actually like my story (sniffs). Well, here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** nope…still don't own it…

**

* * *

**

**Preparations**

"Hey Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Hmm?" she said. They were currently cuddled next to each other, leaning against the tree and looking up at the night sky. Selphie and Riku were already asleep.

"Are you sure you'll be fine for tomorrow?" he asked. The auburn haired girl sighed.

"Yes Sora. I should be asking you if you're okay with going there. I know you're not really fond of Twilight," she said.

"I'm fine. It's just that I can't help but think it was her idea to kill my parents. I had always thought it was all her idea, but now I find out that someone's trying to control her. It's just a bit much to swallow so soon, but I'll believe you Kai," he told her. She smiled softly and cuddled into him more for warmth.

"Thank you so much Sora. For everything," she said. She drifted off into unconsciousness in Sora's arms and he smiled at her sleeping form. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Kairi," he whispered before he too slipped into a light sleep.

* * *

Twilight flinched as she tried to get up. Fayte pushed her friend back down with her good arm.

"Stay still. These are going to take longer to heal than before. You need to rest Twilight," she said quietly. She wasn't her usual hyper self, and it made the atmosphere of the room seem even gloomier than it was. Twilight sighed and let the blonde work her magic.

"Fine…I'm happy though. Because Kairi got away I mean," she said. Fayte smiled a bit.

"Yeah. That's good. But what if she comes back. You know, to help us, or something. She always wanted to help people in need back home," she said. She moved her one hand over the open wounds on Twilight's back with her hand glowing a soft green. Her other arm lay still healing in a sling. The dark haired woman winced a little as the wounds started to close.

"That would be nice of her, but she wouldn't be able to beat our master," she said.

"By herself she wouldn't. But what if she brought along the keyblade master? And her other friends too? They'd be strong enough then, right?" Fayte said.

"Maybe. But I don't know how strong they are, so they still might not stand a chance. Damn these power limiters. If only I could take them off. I'd have gotten out of here long ago," Twilight muttered.

"Yeah, but then we'd have never been able to help Kairi," Fayte told her.

"True. But if she does come, let's hope it's after tomorrow night," Twilight said. The blonde nodded grimly. She finished her work with Twilight wounds and got up to leave.

"Rest some more. They aren't completely healed; so try not to move too much okay? I'll check up on you later," she said. Twilight nodded her head ever so slightly that most would have missed it. Fayte didn't. She smiled a little and left the room.

"Please don't let Kairi come here tomorrow night," Twilight prayed.

* * *

During the night Kairi and Sora had slept together, still cuddling against the trunk of the tree, and Selphie and managed to somehow squirm her way over to Riku who put his arms around her protectively. This had all happened when the two were asleep, so imagine their surprise when they woke up face to face.

Kairi and Sora were the first two up and saw Selphie and Riku lying there together.

"Aww…they look so cute," Kairi whispered.

"Yeah, but I wonder how that happened," Sora whispered back. She giggled quietly.

"Selphie moves around in her sleep sometimes. She's fallen off the bed at the dorms about seven times already, before this all happened," she told him. He nodded and smiled.

"That sounds just like her," he said. Kairi giggled again. Sora kissed her on the cheek and they cuddled some more before Selphie awoke next.

At first she kept her eyes closed and snuggled deeper into the warmth that was holding her. Finally she opened her eyes and found herself staring at a chest. Her eyes widened, slowly getting bigger as they trailed up to the face, which was Riku's. By that time, her eyes were as big as saucers and her face was red as a cherry. She was speechless, and couldn't move, not that she wanted to really. She regained her senses finally and settled for waking Riku up by poking him so she could get up.

"Riku…" she called softly. She poked his chest, seeing as her arms seemed to be stuck there at the moment and that's just where her hands were.

"Riku…" Poke. Nothing.

"…Riku?" Poke…nope, still nothing. She pouted as he remained sleeping. She sighed.

"Riku." Poke. Still asleep.

"…Riiikuuu?" Poke, poke. He stirred…and went back to sleep. She sighed again in frustration.

" …Riku!" Jab. Still nothing. _'God, he sleeps like a log!'_ she thought. She readied herself for another poke, or jab.

"Riiikuu!" Jab.

"Ow!" Success!

"Took you long enough to get up. Jeez, you sleep like a log," Selphie told the platinum blonde. He gave her a confused look.

"And you're this close to me why?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that. You're the one holding me here. I just woke up with you holding me. Now, I can't really get up, so could you please let go?" she asked nicely. Riku blushed a bit and let go, now aware of where his arms were. Selphie was still a bit flushed as she stood up and her face darkened five shades when she saw Kairi and Sora smiling at her and Riku. Riku looked up and turned the same shade as the brunette girl.

"I…he…we were just…I didn't…we didn't…gah!" Selphie shouted, too flustered to speak properly. Kairi smiled and giggled again.

"Yeah. Sure Selphie. We all know you have 'secret urges' to be with Riku," she teased. Selphie's face turned even redder with that comment.

"I do not! I move around in my sleep and you know that Kairi!" she shouted.

"Nothing happened. We just woke up like that okay?" Riku said relatively calm, but his face still red.

"Okay. We believe you. Just don't make up excuses when you guys want to cuddle together next time," Sora said, smirking. Riku tried to send him his best glare, but failed miserably with the blush still stretching across his face. Sora and Kairi laughed.

They got breakfast ready and ate. They caught up with each other, and told Kairi that they had seen Leon and the others. This gave Kairi an idea.

"Hey, you know how I said Twilight's master was really powerful? Well, I was thinking that we may need some more people than just us," she suggested.

"Hey good idea!" Selphie said.

"It won't work though. We're almost a day's walk from where we met them, and it would take too long to get them. If your friends were the ones to let you go, we'd better help them soon because I don't think they're master is a very generous person," Riku stated. Kairi sighed.

"Yeah, okay," she said. It was up to them then. She hoped they were powerful enough to beat this person, whoever he was. Sora put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Suddenly they heard leaves from a bush across the clearing rustle, and they all stiffened. A short black haired girl fell out of the bush onto her stomach. She sat up rubbing her head.

"Owie…" Yuffie said. She looked up and saw the group staring at her. "Uh…hi…?"

"Yuffie?" Kairi said, getting up and walking over to the other girl.

"Kairi! I thought…Sora said you got kidnapped! What are you doing here?" the ninja asked.

"They let me go because they were my childhood friends! We're going back though to free them from their master," Kairi told her.

"Really! When are you going?" Yuffie asked.

"As soon as we can," Selphie said as she got over there.

"We were actually about to leave when you got here," Sora said.

"Oh, oops…sorry," Yuffie said, rubbing the back of her head.

"That's okay, but we need to get going," Riku cut in. Yuffie nodded and started to walk away when Sora spoke again.

"Hey Yuf? Could you tell Leon and the others to expect us when we're coming back, and with two new members?" he asked. She grinned.

"I will. Good luck you guys. We'll be waiting," she said, and then jumped off.

"Well that was a short visit," Selphie said.

"But it was nice to see her," Kairi said. Selphie shrugged, and picked up her things. Everyone picked up their things and cleaned up their makeshift camp before they finally headed out. Kairi really hoped Twilight and Fayte were all right.

* * *

**A/N:** done! Sorry it's short, but I wanted this to be a bit of a filler chapter, I guess. Plus there's lots of cute fluffiness in this! Please review peoples! 


	11. note, yes this is for real

Hello everyone. I know I've put up a notice like this before stating that I might delete this, but unfortunately this time it's for real. I read over it, and I hate how I wrote the first five chapters, and then the rest just seems awkward how the style of writing changes. Too short, and just plain crappily written to me, although I don't know about any of you. I can tell you that I do plan on making a new story that has basically the same plot line as this. I'll leave this up until I've got down what I'm going to do for it so it'll be planned out and I'll actually know what I'm doing with it. I'll also be changing the name okay, so when I put up the new story, if you still want to read it, it shall be called _Memory's Key_.

So, thank you too all who have reviewed this, and thanks to any who have bothered read this. I hope you will all read the new version when I get it up. I promise the new one will be interesting and better written than this one. Thanks again!

_ZeratheNightDancer_


End file.
